fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
One Maiden Pretty Cure
One Maiden Pretty Cure is a fan series created by CureKanade. By the title, there is only one cure in the series and her name is Cure Maiden. The theme is blue roses and maidens, but it has a little bit of a Cinderella theme as well. Here is One Maiden Pretty Cure "Episodes". Plot In the universe, there is another world called Utsukushī Kingdom. One day, the warrior princess who protected the five maidens, was killed by their enemy, Awfulness. The maidens were then captured and watched as their kingdom got destroyed. After they watch that happen, they saw a baby mouse disappear and they knew there was hope for themselves and escaped from Awfulness, and went down to Earth and were separated from each other.... Meanwhile, Kotori was running away from boys when a cute baby mouse appeared in front of them and scared the living daylights out of Kotori and the boys when she started to speak. The mouse, Maid, jumped into Kotori arms, and teleported her and Kotori in the locker room so she could explain to Kotori that she is the legendary warrior, Pretty Cure, who is to help protect the maidens, Utsukushī Kingdom, and Earth... Characters Pretty Cure Aoikawa Kotori/Cure Maiden Kotori is the only cure and hates being alone. She is athletic and plays soccer as a sport. She is pretty and has lots of boys chasing her around and acts all happy on the outside, but in the inside she sad and is treated like a servant, or like Cinderella as she says to her best friend Kisa. She is good at cleaning so she usually stays behind and helps clean stuff up with the teachers. She frighten of spiders, lightning and thunder storms and being left alone. Mascot Maid Kotori's mascot partner. She a sweet and cuddly baby mouse who gets looked after by Kotori like she is her younger sister. She is also very nice to Kisa. Maidens Karin Karin is the first maiden to be found. She was found in episode 8 having rose tea in the school garden, which is her favourite drink. She is friendly and is kidnapped alot during the season because she is so nice to the villains. Her power is roses and lets Kotori use the power when she is losing a battle. Koemi Koemi is Karin's little sister. She is found in episode 20 looking at cute dolls in a toy shop. She gets kidnapped once, which was at the end of the season and cried a lot. She a loud and can be a cry-baby sometimes which irritates Kotori and Namiko alot. Her power is light and like Karin, she lets Kotori use her power when she is in trouble. Maiko Maiko is Karin and Koemi's cousin who loves to dance and is the third maiden to be found. She was found dancing in front of Kotori's class in episode 23 which Karin who was in her class jumps up and grabs Maiko. Maiko can be a bit silly at times and loves playing princesses with Koemi. Her power is music and sometimes lets Kotori use it. Namiko Namiko is the fourth maiden to be found. In episode 30 she appeared for the first and was sitting down at the beach watching boys who were surfing. She is rude and spends most of her time hanging around the surfer boys in Kotori's class and surfing. Her power is water which boosts Kotori's power and doesn't let her use the power until the final battle. Satomi Satomi is the last maiden to be found. She is beautiful and smart and loves showing off her body to the guys. She appeared in the fashion show has a contestant and tied first place with Kotori and later joined Karin and Namiko at school. Her power is wind and lets Kotori use her power when ever she wants. Villains King Hidoi Jōshi Burei Osoroshi-sa Others Akabara Kisa Locations Grandview Town The town Kotori lives in and protects from evil. Grandview Middle School The school Kotori goes to. Utsukushī Kingdom The kingdom the maidens and Maid come from. Items Maiden Ring Kotori's transformation device. She shouts out Pretty Cure Maiden Set to transform. Maiden Sword Her weapon for her upgrade attack. Trivia *This is the first fan series to have one cure. *The town Grandview is actually a street that is close to CureKanade's house. *This the first time the kingdom Pretty Cure has to protect, gets destroyed and there was nothing left of it and the people of that kingdom has to rebuild it. Category:Fan Series Category:One Maiden Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: CureKanade